Halloween Horrors
by AnimeFreaks13
Summary: Late Halloween fic. Naruto's living Nightmare. Obsessed Sasuke, Nice Sakura, Evil Townsfolk. Foxes, Vampires, Zombies, Witches, Hunters, and Werewolves. No Pairing


**Halloween Horrors**

Ok, this was SUPPOSED to be for a contest in my guild on Neopets...but -tear- I forgot to give it to the host of the contest so...-more tears- No contest...

And then I'm DAYS late posting it here! I'm sorry readers!

-

"Yay! It's Halloween tomorrow!" Sakura cheered.

"Yep. And because of this, you three have no training today or tomorrow." Kakashi said as he appeared shortly after Sakura cheered that as her morning greeting.

"Yipe!" she jumped backwards and latched onto Naruto. "Eck!" she let go and latched onto Sasuke "ah..." she sighed.

Sasuke merely pulled away and stood a few feet away. Sakura sighed in defeat.

"What were you saying sensei?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone of voice.

"I said, no training! Because of the holiday, you are all allowed to lazy about as much as you want, get candy, and then pig out to your hearts desires!" the silver haired Jonin said cheerfully.

"Yea, you just want to eat candy Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined.

"Meh, you caught me." he laughed. "Well, good-bye students!" and with that, he 'poof'ed away.

"Well...I guess we should go get ready for tomorrow...Sasuke, what are you going as?" Sakura asked.

He just glanced at her before walking away.

"Oh..." Sakura sighed.

"Hey. Hey Sakura! I'm going as-" Naruto stopped as the pink haired girl walked off. He frowned. "How come she never lets me finish my sentences?"

-

That night, Naruto had his costume laid out for tomorrow. He was gonna dress as a fox! It should be convincing too! He had some red fox ears that seemed to actually come from his head, and a fox's tail that seemed to come from his tail bone. He could even make them move with only a small bit of chakra!

Using a henge-type technique, he would make his nails longer for the claws, and his teeth were already sharp enough to pass as fangs. And his whiskers completed the whole thing! It was perfect.

"Hmmm..." Naruto stared intently at his costume before smiling and putting it on. He would sleep as a fox tonight, instead of just having Kyuubi inside of him.

Flopping down onto his bed, Naruto's tail wagged slightly in joy and he curled into a ball. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the doorbell rang.

"Nn?" Naruto stood up, his tail and ears drooping in sleepiness.

Getting to the door, Naruto hardly noticed the redish glow from under his door...

Click! Creek...

He opened the door, and jumped at the sight that met him.

"S-sasuke?" he yelped, tail and ears straight up in alarm and surprise.

"Good evening Naruto." Sasuke greeted cooly.

He was in full costume...Naruto nearly gapped at him. He had a black cloak with a red underlining, and a black, long-sleeved shirt. His pants were also black and went to his ankles. His headband was missing, his pale skin seemed to show even paler than usual against all the black.

To top it off, his eyes were a redish color and he had vampire fangs in. Naruto had to wonder how he made is all look so...natural...then he remembered his own costume and dropped it.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Naruto asked in a slightly snappy tone. Sasuke's eyes sparked.

"Care for a walk? You seem...hyper..." he whispered.

Naruto didn't have a choice, even as he turned around to go back inside and close the door. Sasuke grabbed his tail and began to pull said blonde foxy-boy away from his house.

He pouted. Why was Sasuke dragging him out here anyways? Whatever. As long as he wasn't out too long...

"This is good enough..." Sasuke stopped walking.

Naruto looked around and found that they were in the middle of town. The sky was a strange red color, the clouds were black or non-existent. The only real..._weird _thing...was that no one was around. Sure, it was nighttime, but someone was _always_ outside, no matter the time.

"Uh Sasuke...where...is everyone?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked.

"Getting ready...for Halloween." he said in a voice unlike his own. Naruto involuntarily flinched. "And besides...I've wanted you alone...for a long..._long _time..." Sasuke's voice was filled with something Naruto either couldn't, or _wouldn't_ identify.

"Uh..." was all he could mutter as Sasuke turned to face him, and began closing the distance.

"Naruto..." the pale boy breathed out. "I..._need _you..."

"Whoa...Sasuke...this is _way_ out of character for you...you feeling ok?" he pressed his hand lightly to Sasuke's forehead and found it cold as ice. "Dude! Your..._death_ cold!"

Sasuke just stared at him with glazed eyes, taking Naruto's hand and licking it. Naruto saw his pure white fangs glisten in the light from the still white, full moon. His eyes locked with Sasuke's...and he suddenly couldn't bring himself to move...

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist, leaning his head down to lay on Naruto's shoulder...

"You're warm..." was all he said as his head rose ever so slightly off of the frozen blonde's shoulder.

Sasuke opened his mouth, fangs glistening evilly, and drew closer to Naruto's neck. Something clicked in Naruto's mind.

'_Sasuke's a vampire? GOD! He's trying to _kill_ me! That phsyco!'_

He willed himself to move and, after a moments resistance, whatever Sasuke did to him failed. He punched Sasuke in the face, backing up and holding his neck where Sasuke's breath had made him tingle...

"Man...that was close..." he breathed out, rubbing his neck swiftly, trying to rid himself of the memory as he did so.

"Naruto..."

He froze...that was Sasuke's voice...behind him...

He flipped around and was met with the sight of Sasuke, now accompanied with a slightly red mark that stood out starkly on his pale skin.

"You shouldn't have hit me Naruto..." the boy said in a low voice, standing at a height Naruto hadn't known the other boy possessed.

"Shit..." he took off running...Fox ears listening for any sounds.

"N-naruto-kun..." a small voice called from an alleyway.

Naruto stopped, looking around for the familiar person he'd heard. A small hand grasped the side of the alleyway, and a cough was heard. The blonde noticed that it was suddenly smokey...fog?

"N-naru-" the voice paused.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, looking at the now _two_ hands on the side of the building.

She walked out slowly, as if injured. Her eyes were a dim, greyish color instead of the usual, pupil-less white eyes. Her clothing was fraying all over, and she seemed out of breath...

"H-hinata...ch-"

"Naruto-kun..." came a cool voice. The blonde fox-boy's head snapped to behind Hinata, where her cousin Neji stood.

His eyes weren't grey like Hinata's, they were red...Naruto involuntarily shuddered. His clothing was also frayed, and his hair was down around his shoulders.

"It's not smart to get on the bad side of a vampire..." he whispered, as if in warning. Naruto gulped.

Neji suddenly let out a loud, whistling hiss that Hinata froze at. She rose her hand to the sky, and her eyes became blood red...She blew air, no sound. Suddenly the air around Naruto was colder, and he could feel eyes on him.

Looking around, he could see the townsfolk coming out of the alleyways. All of them had similar appearances to the Hyuugas...

"The hell is going on here?" Naruto yelled, turning to Hinata and Neji. Neji smirked.

"Good-bye Naruto-kun..." Hinata said in a low voice, but not with any hint of evil in it. The Hyuugas then vanished into the smoke as the villagers closed in on the fox.

"I'm not gonna be taken down by a bunch of zombies!" Naruto declared to the no-longer-there Hyuugas.

"Kyuubi brat..."

"Damned fox..."

"Kill..."

He sweat-dropped at the moans the zombies were emitting, it made his skin crawl...Turning his head slightly, Naruto saw their eyes were different shades of red, grey, and what appeared to be green...

"This Halloween...sucks..." he concluded, sighing slightly. A zombie hand, cold, brushed his skin and made him jump.

Literally, all the way to the roof of a nearby building! He soon realized he was..._hissing _angrily at the people below him.

"Stay away from me!" he yelled before running across the roof and leaping to the next one, and away from the zombie-villagers.

-

10 minutes later, Naruto the fox-boy (love his costume, really do) was sitting in the park under a full moon, catching his breath.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" came a soft voice.

He jumped and flipped around to see who it was. Seeing as he'd been ambushed by 1) A vampire and 2) HUNDREDS of ZOMBIES, he was a little (understatement) edgy now. He calmed when he saw familiar pink hair.

"Sakura..." he sighed in relief. She sat down next to him.

Sakura was wearing a long-sleeved red dress that seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her hair and eyes were accented well by what looked like diamond earrings and necklace.

"What's the matter? You got freaked out when I said 'hi.' It's...unusual." she asked, seeming to truly care for once.

"Oh, it's nothing, really. I just been having the worst Halloween of my _life_ being chased around town by _vampires_ and _zombies_ and people I thought were my friends..." he sighed. Sakura blinked at him as she tilted her head, her hanging earrings moved slightly.

"What? No _witches_? _Golems_? ...Frog prince and princesses?" she asked with a smirk.

"Come _on_! I'm being serious here!" Naruto whined. Sakura smiled lightly.

"I know." she stood up, dusting herself off. "Come on, I'll walk you home."

"Uh...thanks?" he stood up, unsure of why Sakura was being so nice. She smiled at him before they walked off.

-

They walked through town, but no one jumped out at them. Sakura's dress had stopped 'glowing' when they left the park. Naruto's fox ears were straight up, ready for an attack and his tail was twitching nervously. The pink haired girl turned around and looked at him as they walked.

"Why so _edgy_, eh Naruto-chan?" she asked, laughing slightly. "Don't worry...I'll protect you."

Naruto paused. '-chan'? ...'-CHAN'? He _knew_ something was wrong now...Sakura _never_ called him -chan!

"You're not Sakura." he whispered, giving her a nervous and suspicious look.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Sakura asked as she kept walking.

"You're not-"

"Naruto! Look out!" she yelled, throwing her hands out towards Naruto.

He picked up the scent of a breeze and heard one single footstep before a cracking sound. Turning around, he jumped back from a now frozen zombie.

"Seriously Naruto, you being a fox...I'd think you had the instincts to know when those things were coming!" she chastised him as Naruto gaped open mouthed at her.

Then something clicked on in his head. Sasuke was a vampire...the Hyuugas and most of the villagers were zombies...and Sakura was a...a witch? Then Naruto really was a...a fox-boy?

"Naruto?" Sakura asked worriedly as Naruto swayed on his feet. "Naruto!" she rushed over when he fell to the ground, out-cold. "Naruto? Naruto!"

"Sakura...Nice to see you again..." a cold voice greeted. She glared into the shadows as Sasuke exited them.

"Sasuke..." she spat. "Are _you_ the one who's been chasing Naruto around all night?" she stood up, her sleeves falling to cover her hands. Sasuke smirked.

"So what if I am? He refused me..._me,_ Sakura...And he..." a hurt look overcame his expression as he lightly touched his left cheek. "hit me..."

"Serves you right...trying to make him your underling." she said in a nearly proud tone. He glared at her. "Don't think I don't know what you were up to. Vampires and their underlings are often considered to be _lovers,_ you little prick." she glared at him.

"So what? If I desire him, I shall have him eventually." he snapped back cooly.

SMACK!

"You bitch!" Sasuke yelled as soon as the shock of being slapped was over. Sakura blew on her hand, now covered in ice.

"You really _are_ a heartless bastard, you know that...damn that hurt..." she defrosted her hand. "Why are vampires so cold anyway?"

"Does it matter? _He_ can touch me without turning to ice. My dear fire fox..." Sasuke extended a hand towards Naruto and then curled his fingers in. Sakura's eyes widened when she realized what was going on and she flipped around.

Naruto had vanished...!

"Naruto!" Sakura turned to Sasuke and saw a dead-looking villager standing behind Sasuke with Naruto in hand. "Let him go Sasuke!"

"What will you do witch?" he asked slyly. Sakura couldn't answer, so she merely glared at him as he vanished along with Naruto.

-

'_Where am I?'_

Blue eyes opened to a dark room. He was laying in a large bed with black sheets, canopy, pillows,...everything. The blonde shot up in bed, looking around wildly in fear.

How'd he get here? He'd been...with...Sakura...or someone who looked like her but was nicer than she was...What happened?

"Ah, you're awake."

His head shot to the door, where Sasuke stood. He looked very seductive in Naruto's opinion...so he backed away. He was still freaked out from their _earlier_ encounter.

"Don't fear me." there was something close to pleading in his eyes. "Please."

Naruto paused in his crawling to the edge of the bed and Sasuke was suddenly there. Naruto jumped back at the suddenness of it all and Sasuke helped him stand up.

"Naruto...You are...so amazing." Sasuke was saying. "You're the only one who can touch me without dying...Your senses are sharp and can pick things up quickly...And I'd gladly give myself to you. Or the other way around I hope."

'_Ok, it was nice up until that last part. Bye-bye!'_ Naruto turned to the door and took one step before Sasuke's hand was on his shoulder and he couldn't move.

"Don't..." it sounded like an order. "...leave me. Don't." it wasn't necessarily an evil voice, but enough to want Naruto to disappear or wet himself (thankfully he didn't).

"Why...do you want _me_? Of all people?" the blonde asked.

When Sasuke next spoke, it was right next to Naruto's ear and made him shudder.

"Because...You're mine..." he said slowly, slyly, and seductively. (The 3 S's)

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Naruto backed away from him, hands up as if in defense of himself. "I'm nobody's. What makes you think I'm _yours_?"

"You _are_ mine Naruto...You _are_." the black haired vampire made his way to the large doors, opening them. "You'll see. In time, you'll want _me _too." and he was gone.

Naruto then noticed how much he was shivering. He forced himself to stop and decided that having an obsessed, probably sex-crazed guy after you was _not_ a happy business. Let alone an obsessed, probably sex-crazed _Sasuke_!

Laughter caught his ears and Naruto flipped around to face the window. He saw Sasuke there. No...It wasn't Sasuke...

This vampire's hair was longer, his teeth sharper, his look more sexy (though not in Naruto's opinion, it's just fact). He looked quite pleased with himself, sitting on the window sill, illuminated by the moonlight.

'_Hey...It's a full moon to-What am I thinking? I have_ another_ vampire to deal with! This one probably more obsessed than Sasuke!'_

"Heh heh. Do not worry, little fox. I am not here to harm you." his voice was silkier than Sasuke's, and didn't hold the _lust _Sasuke's did when speaking to Naruto.

"Who...Who are you?" he cursed how scared he was.

"My name is Itachi. I am Sasuke's older brother. I live...to make him suffer." he smirked evilly.

"But...Why?" Naruto asked in confusion. "You're _brothers_! And...Sasuke doesn't _have _a brother! He's an only child and an orphan!"

"Yes, that's what you _would_ think, isn't it?" he seemed to be laughing, but no sounds of such were coming from him. "But no. I _am_ his brother. I just don't live in Konoha much anymore..."

"So why are you here now?" Naruto felt angry at this new vampire. But he didn't know why.

"Because...Little brother has found himself an interest. _You_ being that interest. And I can _not_ allow him to be happy." Itachi smirked.

'_Bastard.'_ Naruto cursed silently in his head.

Itachi extended a hand to Naruto, like a friend would. The blonde fox-boy gave him a confused look. When Itachi spoke...his voice had gone from 'evil psycho maniac' to 'friend.'

"Take my hand...and I'll teach you to fly away from here..." he offered.

Naruto found himself taking Itachi's hand, trusting him. The taller vampire pulled Naruto to him once he hand the boy's hand. He then opened the window to reveal that they were on the 5th floor, at least. Itachi jumped, but his cape seemed to actually be his wings and he flew over a forest outside of Konoha.

"Hey! How come you have wings? Sasuke doesn't have wings." Naruto poked one of the wings and it twitched, as if ticklish.

"Don't poke my wings." Itachi said in a low voice. "I have them only because I do. That is the only reason I can give you, fox-boy."

A sound like that of a sling shot being fired went off and Itachi's left wing was ice. He glared at it as Naruto stared in awe...That is, until they began to fall...

"Damn hunters..." Naruto heard Itachi muttered before he was dropped, Itachi fell somewhere completely opposite of where Naruto fell in the forest.

-

"Ow...my head..." Naruto grumbled.

Rrrrrrrrr

"Huh?" Naruto looked around for the source of the sound.

Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

"Who's there?" he called.

Suddenly, a large dog like creature shot from the bushes, landing right in front of Naruto. Naruto recognized the face.

"Kiba?" he let out in surprise.

"You're in my territory...fox." he growled out.

Kiba's clothes were the one's he always wore. But his hair was longer and bushier. He had a tail that was also long and bushy. His claws and fangs gleaming in the glimmer of moonlight through the trees.

"Your...territory?" Naruto repeated. He smirked. "What are you? A dog?"

Kiba seemed enraged as he picked Naruto up by the tail, swung him around, and threw him into a nearby tree.

"I am _no _mutt!" he yelled. "I'm a werewolf you bastard!"

Kiba then lowered himself to the ground, reaching into a small hole that Naruto had been on top of. After a minute or so, he stood up, now holding a small white animal in his arms.

"Are you ok Akamaru?" he asked softly. The dog nodded slightly. "You coulda _killed _my brother!"

"Does _everyone_ have a brother now? God!" Naruto exclaimed, standing up. "This whole night has been hell, and all I'm hearing is more bull!"

"What's got you so worked up mutt?" Kiba asked in a low voice, setting Akamaru down and ushering him away. "Get bit by a mosquito?"

"No! I've so far been dragged out of my house, hit on by a vampire, chased by zombies, helped by a too-nice witch, kidnaped by said earlier vampire, rescued by _that_ vampire's _brother_ who I didn't know existed, was attacked by hunters and dropped in this _stupid _forest, attacked for no good reason by a werewolf, and _now_ I'm being accused of trying to murder that werewolf's puppy!"

"He's not a puppy you idiot!" Kiba yelled, attacking.

Naruto dodged his lunge and kicked him. This only served to further anger the other boy and caused him to go into a rage. Naruto blinked...and ran away. Kiba wasn't far behind though and was still chasing him.

After awhile of running, Naruto stepped in a deep mud puddle he hadn't seen in the dark and tripped. Kiba launched out of the bushes and came down upon him. The werewolf pinned him down by his wrists with one hand, and raised the other to deliver the kill.

Pop!

Kiba and Naruto blinked a moment before Kiba was flung off of Naruto. Said blonde sat up and looked at the now captured dog. He was in a large, durable net, scrambling to get out but having no luck.

"We caught him!" came a freakishly familiar voice that made Naruto shudder before he'd even seen the guy.

"Of course my young charge! That is what we do! _Anything _is possible with the power of the _youth_!"

Naruto turned around in horror to see exactly who he thought he'd see...Rock Lee and his sensei...Gai.

"Y-you two? You're the...the hunters?" Naruto managed.

"Yes, dear boy. And now!" they pulled back their net gun, getting into a near fighting stance. Naruto paled. "You shall be our _greatest _capture!"

"Yes yes! Gai-sensei! You're the greatest!" Lee was saying. "Capturing the rare red fox demon will be your greatest achievement yet!"

'_Great...this night's just getting better and better...I swear!'_

"Sorry guys, but I don't intend to be anyone's trophy." Naruto said as if trying to reason with them. "Bye!"

He took off running as Gai and Lee blinked and took chase. Naruto was much faster though, being the fox boy he was, and soon gained a lot of lead...to bad he ran into someone he _didn't_ want to see...

"Sasuke!"

'_Oh crap! Not again! Turn turn! Run away!'_

But the ground was wet, as if a rain storm had just ended, and there was no way he could turn and run away. He ran right into Sasuke's arms. Sasuke held him tight.

"How'd you get here? No doubt my fiendish brother kidnaped you." Sasuke nuzzled his head into Naruto's neck. "Oh Naruto..."

'_Ah great! Here comes the lust-filled voice! Damn this is creeping me out!'_ Naruto was squirming in Sasuke's hold.

"Hold still please." Sasuke said softly, looking Naruto straight in the eyes.

Naruto stop moving. In Sasuke's eyes he could see the lust, desire, the _want_. It freaked him out and made him want to get lost _real_ quick like. But as he began to squirm again, Naruto found he couldn't move!

'_Not again!'_

Sasuke rested his head on Naruto's shoulder. He seemed to be asleep standing up for a long time after that, just enjoying the warmth that a fire fox could give, even to a vampire. But then he raised his head ever so slightly, opening his mouth to reveal his fangs.

"Soon Naruto." he said in that same, lust filled voice. "Soon you will be _all mine_..."

Naruto couldn't move. He wasn't able to break whatever hold Sasuke had put on him this time! Sakura wasn't there, Kiba was captured, the hunters weren't around, and Itachi couldn't save him this time either.

'_No...no!'_ he was yelling in his head.

"NO!"

-

"NO!"

Naruto shot up in bed, sweating profusely and gasping for air. His hands shot to his neck, making sure there were no teeth marks. He looked around in a panic, only to find himself in his own room at home.

He noticed that his fox tail and ears were sitting on a chair near his bed and it was light outside. Halloween was over...the night had ended...And it was all...

"A dream?...No...that was a nightmare...A horrible horrible _nightmare_." Naruto muttered, rubbing his arms to relieve them of their goose bumps.

'_Wait...'_

His blue eyes turned to the window, where the clouds were blowing slowly by in the slight breeze. Naruto leapt from his bed, changing clothes as he ate, and then ran out of his house.

-

'_There he is!'_ Naruto's mind yelled at him, as if in relief as he spotted Sasuke leaning against the bridge like he always did.

Sasuke's head turned in his direction and Naruto saw his bored expression. Something more ecstatic than relief washed over Naruto at that moment and he began running at Sasuke full speed. Said dark boy's eyes widened as he realized that Naruto wasn't stopping.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a big hug as he bounced up and down slightly, talking extremely fast. "Sasuke I'm sorry for everything I've ever done to you to make you mad and I'm even more sorry for everything I did to make you an obsessed stalker. So please don't come lusting after me in a vampireish way trying to make me your underling and lover cause that is just wrong on so many different levels!"

Sasuke's head was spinning. He hadn't understood a word of what Naruto just said except the words 'I'm sorry,' 'lust,' and 'levels.'

"Wh-what?" he managed as Naruto let go. He put a hand on the bridge side to steady himself. "Yea...sure...whatever." he said as if in agreement, but to what he didn't know and hoped it didn't come back to bite him in the butt.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she ran up. "How was your Hallo-"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto ran up to her too. "I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you, I really am. Just don't be too nice to me all of a sudden because it'd be too weird and freaky and oh my god I'm glad I was dreaming!" he rambled quickly.

Sakura pushed him off her as if he were a disease.

"Naruto! What has gotten _into_ you?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head really fast in a 'no' motion.

"Nothing. I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine I'm fine I'm _fine_!" he cheered. "Because life is how it should be and I'm not being chased by anything except the _normal_ villagers!"

Sasuke had to wonder for a moment _two_ things. #1 The villagers chased him? And #2 He thought being chased was a _good_ thing?

Sakura just gave him her normal, annoyed look.

"Naruto, I swear. You're so annoying, everyday! Why do I put up with you?" she asked, shaking her head. Naruto's smile widened.

"Yes! Everything's normal again!" he cheered, doing back flips and other stuff none of them thought he _could_ do.

POOF!

"Gooood Morning!"

"Kakashi-sensei! You're not late!" Sakura gasped.

"Just thought we'd get an early start, that's all." he smiled behind his mask.

Naruto stopped jumping and stared in horror at Kakashi.

"Nooooooo!" he yelled.

-

End! Itachi was a 'good' guy. Wow. Also, Naruto freaked out at the end because Kakashi said something tha wasn't normal. (early start) -smile-


End file.
